Segundo sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker
*Orden de los Lores Sith **Imperio Galáctico **Jedi Oscuros *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva Orden Jedi }} El sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker fue el arma construida y llevada por el Jedi Anakin Skywalker hasta su derrota en Mustafar, posteriormente fue usado por su hijo Luke Skywalker. También lo blandió Mara Jade Skywalker, el clon de Luke, Luuke Skywalker y su nieto Ben Skywalker, entre otros. Especificaciones thumb|left|Corte transversal del sable de Anakin Incorporando varios elementos de su primer arma, el sable de luz fue diseñado en especial para facilitar la práctica de Skywalker de la forma V de combate, el sable tenía una carcasa sólida (ya fuera en su totalidad o en varias secciones) para una máxima protección contra el deterioro del poder de aumento y un gran emisor de la hoja envuelto. El emisor biselado fue diseñado para poder designar facetas separadas de la hoja, ya fuera para fines ofensivos o defensivos. La empuñadura de sable de luz incluyó una empuñadura acanalada, como exigía a los usuarios del Djem para mantener un agarre sólido. Además de la especialización de la forma V, el sable de luz funcionaba con un cristal azul que Skywalker probablemente adquirió en las cuevas de Ilum. También fue construido o modificado para operar bajo el agua. Antes de dársela a Luke, Obi-Wan Kenobi modificó el arma cambiando el clip que sostenía el arma al cinturón por un anillo. Historia Llevado por Anakin (22 - 19 ABY) Primera Sangre thumb|Anakin Skywalker con el sable de luz durante su carrera Jedi Después de alcanzar la caballería, Anakin Skywalker abandonó el arma que esgrimió durante las primeras porciones de la Guerra de los Clones y se dedicó a la construcción de esta nueva arma. El sable lo llevó en la Batalla de Rendili, pero no probaría sangre sino después de un duelo contra Asajj Ventress . Después de este conflicto, del que saldría victorioso, Anakin usaría el sable por el resto de las Guerras Clon. Anakin usó este sable durante muchas batallas por venir. Entregada Skywalker esgrimía el arma durante la Batalla de Teth, utilizándolo en un combate contra Asajj Ventress durante el intento de la República de rescatar al niño Hutt, Rotta, con el fin de ganarse el favor del padre del niño, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, también conocido como Jabba The Hutt. Escapando del planeta junto a su Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, con Rotta a cuestas, se las arreglaron para llegar a Tatooine, donde fueron derribados por Guardias Magna pilotando cazas. Una vez en el planeta, Skywalker envió a Ahsoka a tomar una ruta alternativa al palacio de Jabba, mientras que él serviría de señuelo para Dooku, quien estaba supervisando personalmente la operación. Frente a Dooku en el Mar de las Dunas, Skywalker esgrimía el arma contra el Conde en una revancha, antes de romper el duelo al enterarse de que Ahsoka y Rotta habían sido emboscados por los droides de Dooku. thumb|Ankin blandiendo el sable en su segundo duelo contra Dooku Después de robar la moto deslizadora de Dooku, corrió por el desierto hasta el palacio de Jabba y fue recibido por el intérprete de Jabba en la entrada. Exigiendo saber la ubicación de Ahsoka, el droide condujo a Anakin dentro del palacio a reunirse con Jabba, a condición de que Anakin entregara su arma. Skywalker lo hizo, pero cuando se reunió con el señor del crimen Hutt, se enteró de que Jabba creía (engañado por Dooku) que la República había secuestrado a su hijo. En su desesperación, Anakin recuperó su sable láser con la Fuerza y lo acercó a la garganta de Jabba. Afortunadamente, antes de que las negociaciones se derrumbaron por completo, Ahsoka Tano llegó con Rotta. A pesar de su alegría por tener a su hijo de vuelta, Jabba todavía pensaba ejecutar a los dos Jedi por su desaire, sólo para ser contactado por Padmé Amidala, quien reveló que Dooku había conspirado con el tío de Jabba, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, para secuestrar a su hijo. Jabba perdonó a los Jedi, e hizo un tratado con la República. Robada Durante la guerra, la República logró descubrir la ubicación de Dooku a bordo de un carguero. Skywalker ideó un plan para subir a bordo dejándose capturar, dejando su sable de luz con Obi-Wan, mientras que blandía un repuesto, lo que permitió que fuera destruido para hacer su captura más convincente. Kenobi se infiltró en la nave introduciéndose en una de las escotillas exteriores en un traje espacial. Liberando a Anakin y entregándole el sable de luz, los dos fueron tras Dooku. Sin embargo, Dooku logró huir a través de una escotilla de escape integrado en el piso de su sala de meditación, con Anakin persiguiéndolo. Dooku logró llegar al hangar y abordar su nave justo antes de que Anakin pudiera atraparlo, obligando a Kenobi y Skywalker a seguirlo. Sin embargo, las naves de ambos bandos sufrieron daños y aterrizaron en Vanqor. A medida que los Jedi buscaban a Dooku, el Conde les tendió una emboscada en una cueva, provocando un derrumbe telequinéticamente. Con los Jedi atrapados, Dooku robó el sable láser de Anakin y regresó a su nave. Allí se encontró con un grupo de piratas espaciales liderados por Hondo Ohnaka. Los piratas acordaron dar paso a Dooku en el planeta más cercano, Florrum. Sin embargo, en el camino, el sable láser de Anakin fue tranquilamente robado del Conde, junto con el suyo propio. El Conde fue tomado como rehén, y los dos sables de luz fueron conservados como tesoros por Ohnaka. Ohnaka procedió a cobrar el rescate de Dooku a la República, mientras Kenobi y Skywalker fueron enviados para confirmar si en realidad era Dooku. Sin embargo, Ohnaka traicionó a ambos y los capturó, planeando sacarle más dinero a la República. Sin embargo, después de varios intentos, los Jedi y el Sith lograron escapar, reclamando sus respectivas armas. Kenobi y Skywalker utilizaron a Ohnaka como escudo, pero cuando Dooku huyó, lo dejaron ir. Sin embargo, también advirtieron a Ohnaka que Dooku no sería tan indulgente. Error compasivo Después de la Batalla de Ryloth, Anakin Skywalker recibió permiso para un "retiro de meditación". En lugar de eso, se fue al edificio de oficinas del Senado y trató de convencer a su esposa, Padmé Amidala, que fuera con él para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos. Amidala se negó, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo. En un último esfuerzo para convencerla, Anakin le confió el sable de luz a ella. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por Bail Organa, quien llamó a Padmé a una reunión del Senado. Amidala se vio obligada a irse antes de que pudiera devolver el sable de luz. Por desgracia, un grupo de cazadores de recompensas, dirigidos por el temible y sanguinario Cad Bane, atacaron el edificio y tomaron como rehenes a los senadores en la reunión. Mientras Bane negociaba con Palpatine, Anakin intentó rescatar a los rehenes, pero al ser desarmado, fue derrotado. Atado y arrojado con los senadores, fue capaz de recuperar su arma de Padmé. Mientras Bane y su grupo se iban, Anakin logró salvar a todos los presentes al cortar un agujero en el suelo, permitiendo a los senadores escapar justo antes de que Bane detonara ñ los explosivos que los rodeaban. Ejecutadora Anakin empuñó el sable durante la Batalla de Coruscant al partir varios droides de batalla. Finalmente lo usó en contra del Conde Dooku en un duelo a bordo del crucero Mano Invisible. Impulsado por su ira, Anakin venció el duelo cortando las manos del Conde y, junto con el sable curvo de Dooku, lo decapitó a instancias del Canciller Palpatine. thumb|right|Anakin después de vencer a Dooku Inmediatamente después, Skywalker y Kenobi fueron capturados en una trampa de escudos de energía, y llevados ante la presencia del General Grievous. El sable de Anakin formó temporalmente parte de la colección de sables de Grievous, pero gracias a la sincronización de Obi-Wan y R2-D2, fueron liberados. Anakin y Obi-Wan recuperaron sus sables que utilizaron contra los guardaespaldas de Grievous antes de destruir a los droides remanentes en el puente del crucero. Arma Sith Más tarde, después del duelo entre Mace Windu y Palpatine, Skywalker usó el sable para cortar la mano de Windu, asegurando su muerte a manos de Sidious. Anakin fue renombrado con el nombre de Darth Vader. Como Vader, Anakin siguió usando su arma Jedi, posiblemente debido a la falta de tiempo para construir otra, o según la teoría de Tionne Solusar, Vader siguió usando la hoja azul y sus vestiduras Jedi para evitar alertar a sus víctimas de su reciente conversión. Darth Vader llevó el arma durante el Asalto al Templo Jedi, segando la vida de varios Jedi junto con la Legión 501. Vader la usó en Mustafar para eliminar a los líderes de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El último uso del arma en manos de Vader fue en el duelo con su antiguo maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader usó el arma con mucha agresividad, sin embargo fue derrotado. Mientras conseguía sobrevivir, Kenobi tomó el arma y la llevo consigo a Tatooine. Llevado por Luke (0 - 3 DBY) Regalo de un Jedi thumb|left|Luke empuña el sable de luz de su padre por primera vez El sable permaneció en posesión de Kenobi por los siguientes 19 años, hasta que se le presentó la oportunidad de dársela al hijo de Anakin, Luke. Después de rescatar a Luke de un ataque de los Moradores de las Arenas, Kenobi le dio el arma al joven Skywalker y le explicó (desde cierto punto de vista) la historia de su anterior usuario. El primer entrenamiento de Luke con el sable consistió en la practica de la Forma I a bordo del Halcón Milenario, el progreso de Luke fue remarcadamente rápido, siendo capaz de desviar varios disparos láser durante una breve sesión. Lucha contra Darth Vader thumb|Leia usa el sable en combate contra Darth Vader Después de la muerte de Kenobi a manos de Darth Vader, el antiguo dueño del arma, Luke continuó blandiendo el sable durante su incipiente carrera Jedi. Sin la presencia de Obi-Wan para entrenarlo, Luke fue forzado a improvisar una auto-enseñanza, resultado en una instintiva pero altamente habilidosa práctica de la Forma V de combate. Luke fue obligado a demostrar esta habilidad contra Darth Vader, no sin que previamente su hermana, Leia Organa; tomara el sable y se enfrentara a Vader mientras Luke estaba incapacitado. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Leia solo fue capaz de ofrecer una breve resistencia antes de ser derrotada y gravemente herida por los brutales golpes. En ese momento, Luke fue capaz de liberarse, y él plantó cara contra Vader. Sin embargo, a pesar de su propia habilidad, no fue suficiente para resistir al antiguo dueño del arma, y Luke fue obligado a requerir la ayuda del espíritu de Obi-Wan para derrotar a Vader. Desesperación y privación Poco antes de la Batalla de Hoth, Luke utilizó el sable para escapar de la guarida de un Wampa, y fue usada por Han Solo para abrir un tauntaun para conservar al severamente herido joven Jedi con vida. Durante la batalla misma, Skywalker uso el sable para abrir una sección de un AT-AT y así poder introducir un cartucho explosivo, destruyendo así el vehículo imperial. Luke llevó y usó el arma en su entrenamiento bajo Yoda en Dagobah, blandiéndola en duelo contra una visión de Darth Vader. thumb|left|[[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker pierde el sable de luz junto a su mano derecha]] Poco después de esto, Luke llevó el sable con el hacia la Ciudad de las Nubes en Bespin en un intento de rescatar a sus amigos de las manos de Darth Vader. Enfrentándose una vez más al Lord Sith en un duelo de sables de luz, Luke demostró su vasto incremento en la habilidad con el arma, impresionando a su antiguo usuario. A pesar de esto, Vader derrotó a Luke, cortando su mano junto con el sable, cayendo al vacío de la ciudad. El trofeo del Emperador (3 - 9 DBY) El sable, aún sujetado por la mano, terminó en un pozo de aire inferior en la Cudad de las Nubes y eventualmente fue recuperado por un dron de mantenimiento. El dron deposito el sable y la mano en el núcleo de fundición D. Ahí, fue descubierto por Groggin, el supervisor del núcleo. Groggin no tenia utilidad para la mano y decidió incinerarla mientras conservaba el arma, que planeaba fundir. Sin embargo, la llegada de Darth Vader a la fundición le previno de llevar a cabo esa acción. Después de una ronda de negociaciones agresivas, Vader abandonó el lugar con la mano y el arma en su posesión. Aunque tenia planes en mente para la mano y el sable, el Emperador le ordenó que llevara los dos objetos a su almacén de Wayland, en el Monte Tantiss. Ahí Palpatine tomó posesión de la mano y el arma de Skywalker. thumb|El clon de Skywalker empuñando el arma Seis años despues el clon Jedi loco Joruus C'baoth ordenó que un clon de Skywalker se produjera a partir de la extremidad, y fuera equipado con el arma de Anakin. Cuando Skywalker llegó con un equipo de la Nueva República para destruir los tanques de clonación de Wayland, se vio forzado a luchar contra el clon, el cual estaba controlado por C'baoth. Fue asesinado por Mara Jade, quien después uso el sable viejo de Anakin para matar a C'baoth. Después del regreso del equipo a Coruscant, Luke dio el arma a Mara como regalo. Llevado por Mara Jade (9 - 40 DBY) thumb|left|Mara Jade usando el arma Mara Jade usó el arma hasta su muerte, causada por su sobrino caído, Jacen Solo, en el 40 DBY, aunque a veces uso un sable de hoja violeta. Notablemente, blandió el sable en Nirauan durante la Crisis del Documento Caamas, en una misión para recuperar el Proyecto Vuelo de Expansión, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, y también durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sueño del sable (40 DBY) Alrededor del 40 DBY, antes de convertirse en Kylo Ren, Ben soñó que su madre, Leia Organa Solo, usaba el sable contra él, mientras decidía si convenía sacrificar a sus padres para que él pudiera ser un Sith. Entre bastidores El sable de luz de Anakin fue realizado para asemejarse al usado por Luke Skywalker en la trilogía clásica. Por lo tanto, ambos diseños son canónicos. La empuñadura original, llevada por Mark Hamill en Una Nueva Esperanza y El Imperio Contraataca fue hecho a partir de un flash Graflex 3, un accesorio utilizado en cámaras de la prensa durante la década de los cuarenta, en la base se le agregó partes rectangulares de plástico duro en forma de 'T' utilizado para las puertas correderas de vitrinas (a menudo son confundidas con limpiaparabrisas), y la placa de interruptor hecha de la pantalla LED de una calculadora del año 1974 (En El imperio Contraataca la placa del interruptor fue reemplazada por una parte de una placa de circuito). Localización actual El sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker y la mano de Luke se encuentran actualmente en exhibición como parte de la exhibición "Fuera de este Mundo: Disfraces Extraordinarios de Cine y Televisión", en el Museo de Ciencia Ficción y Salón de la Fama en Seattle, Washington. El sable de luz de Luke Skywalker viajó al espacio con el transbordador Discovery en octubre de 2007. El prop del sable de luz de Luke Skywalker fue subastado el 11 de diciembre de 2008 por $ 240,000 dólares. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' *''Changing Seasons'' * *''''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película'' * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Sithisis'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novelización *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Ofensiva'' *''Desastre'' *''La Reina Invisible'' *''Traición'' *''Líneas de sangre'' *''Tempestad'' *''Exilio'' *''Sacrificio'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Hunger Pains'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza: Edición Sith'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes * * * * * *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Jedi%5BTest|cardname=Jedi Test}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Jedi@s%5BFailure|cardname=Jedi's Failure}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Luke@s%5BWrath|cardname=Luke's Wrath}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Battle%5Bthe%5BWampa|cardname=Battle the Wampa}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/painful_reckoning.jpg|cardname=Painful Reckoning}} *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * }} Categoría:Sables de luz personales Categoría:Familia Skywalker Categoría:Artículos que requieren mayor trabajo